


I Was Busy Thinkin' 'Bout Boys (Boys, Boys)

by LuciferStary



Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, i haven't named him, jean jacket represents being queer, piper comes out, there's no shelper but piper does gush about how lovely being with shel is, tristan's exboyfriend is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: “I knew she was gay, no cis-het-allo owns a jean jacket,”“Don’t you have a jean jacket?”“It’s your old jean jacket!”
Relationships: Piper McLean & Tristan McLean, Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I Was Busy Thinkin' 'Bout Boys (Boys, Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> I know Piper doesn't think about boys but I named it that and I commit

“I knew she was gay, no cis-het-allo owns a jean jacket,” Piper laughed. Her rich voice filling the air. Her patterned Hawaiian shirt was an assurance that she was not cis-het-allo either. Piper Mclean was sat on her leather couch, next to her father as they watched a chick flick. She was caught up in the joy of spending time with her dad before share realized what she had said. 

“Don’t you have a jean jacket?” Tristan inquired. His brown eyes were filled with intrigue. Sure, he had never thought Piper was straight but it was not exactly his business. Piper deserved to keep certain things from the light of others if she wanted to.

“It’s your old jean jacket!” Piper shot back. Her words came out faster the louder she yelled. The statement that she had made was undeniably correct. Tristan Mclean had a jean jacket and he also had bisexuality. He had given Piper the jacket as a sort of promise to be there for her. 

“It is, I got it when I went out shopping with an old boyfriend,” Tristan leaned back. His posture was calm, relaxed even. Piper always knew that her father would accept no matter who she loved or was but she had not given a thought to his own sexuality. She assumed that he was straight. He had only ever talked about her mother.

“Do you have a boyfriend, like, right now? Is it someone I know?” Piper was scared. Her dad had been going out on walks that lasted an hour and a half at night. What if those were dates? What if her dad was dating someone she knew? Shel’s dad? Oh, that would be unbearably awkward. Or, even worse, someone she did not know? How could she protect her dad if she did not know someone’s weaknesses? What if it was one of her dad’s coworkers? What if-

“No, not right now. I’m not planning on dating anyone anytime soon,” -oh, okay. Shel’s dad was out of the question. “You don’t have to tell me, but, is your jean-jacketness the reason you haven’t been free on Saturdays?”

Her jean-jacketness had been why she was not free on Saturdays. A specific person related to jean-jacketness was why she was not free on Saturdays. A specific person who happened to have the given name, Shel. A specific person with an afro and a nose piercing. A specific person who was black and Cherokee. A specific person whose looks could rival Aphrodite though Piper would never say that out loud.

“Yeah,” Piper began. She wanted to tell her dad things. She could not explain the monsters that were out to get her but she could explain this. “her name’s Shel,”

**Author's Note:**

> My deadname should have been Sarah-Anne


End file.
